warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Let Me Be Your Wings
"Let Me Be Your Wings" is a song from Thumbelina. It is first sung by Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina when they are riding on the back of a bumblebee. It is reprised several times. In the credits, it is sung by one of the song's composers, Barry Manilow, and Debra Byrd. Lyrics |-|Film version= Cornelius: Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you far beyond the stars Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours Anything that you desire Anything at all Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know For another world of wondrous things We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Fly with me and I will be your wings Anything that you desire Anything at all Thumbelina: Anything at all Cornelius: Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall Thumbelina: You will be my wings Cornelius: Let me be your wings Thumbelina: You will be my only love Cornelius: Get ready for another world of wondrous things Thumbelina: Wondrous things are sure to happen Both: We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Cornelius: Heaven isn't too far Thumbelina: Heaven is where you are Both: Stay with me And let me be your wings! |-|Sun version= Once there was the sun Bright and warm and wonderful Shining like the love within my heart Now there's no more sun Winter has killed everything Although it's dark December Forever I'll remember sun |-|Voice over version= |-|Finale version= Thumbelina: You will be your wings You will be my only love You will take me far beyond the stars Jacquimo: Let me be your wings Thumbelina: You will lift me high above Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours Anything that we desire Anything at all Everyday you'll take me higher Prince Cornelius: And I'll never let you fall! Chorus: Anything that you desire Anything at all Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall And always follow your heart. Jacquimo: And of course, they lived happily ever after. |-|Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd's version= Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you far beyond the stars Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours Anything that you desire Anything at all (Anything at all) Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know For another world of wondrous things (Wondrous things are sure to happen) We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Fly with me and I will be your wings Oh, Anything that you desire Anything at all Every day I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall Let me be your wings (Let me be your wings) Let me be your only love Get ready for another world of wondrous things (Wondrous things) We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Heaven isn't too far Heaven is where you are Stay with me and Let me be your wings Gallery Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:Thumbelina Category:Instrumental songs Category:Thumbelina songs Category:Don Bluth Category:Reprise Category:Romance Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sad Songs